The Hand That Rocks the Mabel/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 sack of mystery.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 tiger fist logo.png S1e4 full tiger image.png S1e4 doves.png S1e4 the sun.png S1e4 miserable man.png S1e4 miserable man 2.png S1e4 gideon silhouetted.png S1e4 arooo.png S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 stan a fraud.png S1e4 tent of telepathy.png S1e4 carla.png S1e4 curiousy inside.png S1e4 stan pines hates gideon.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 he's a trouble.png S1e4 gideon truck.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 under that gideon's roof.png S1e4 found a loop hole.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 Mabel eyes.png Tent of Telepathy S1e4 tent.png S1e4 Bud happly waiting.png S1e4 gideons psychic sack.png S1e4 Hank falls for the sack.png S1e4 wife puts money in the sack.png S1e4 people at the show.png S1e4 in the tent.png S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 soos munch munch.png S1e4 Hank watching the show.png S1e4 the show is starting!.png S1e4 this seems cool right.png S1e4 let's look how he looks like.png S1e4 gideon behind a curtain.jpg S1e4 gideon appears.png S1e4 pigeon out of gideon's hair.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 such a gift.png S1e4 he has a vision.png S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 dipper is not impressed.png S1e4 hit it dad.png S1e4 Bud playing piano.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 I can see.png S1e4 what others cant see.png S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 it's innate ability.png S1e4 everyone is having a good time.png S1e4 widdle ol me.png S1e4 gideon using amulet.png S1e4 how did he.png s1e4 cat lady.png S1e4 blubs.png S1e4 come on.png S1e4 let's clap people.png S1e4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.png S1e4 teeth error.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 end.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 gideon finale.png S1e4 tired gideon.png S1e4 you people are real miracles.png S1e4 Mabel cheering.png S1e4 Hank leaving the Tent.png S1e4 mabel says whoosh.png S1e4 twins leaving the tent.png S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png Asking Mabel out S1e4 mystery shack.png S1e4 check out my face Dipper.png S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png S1e4 mabel ouch.png S1e4 mabel goes to the door.png S1e4 it's gideon at the door.png S1e4 mabel laughing with gideon.png S1e4 mabel laughing.png S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png S1e4 enchanting.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 mabel waving goodbye.png S1e4 Dipper Journal 2.png S1e4 dipper with 2 goof.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!.png S1e4 blow up these hot dogs.png S1e4 factory.png S1e4 the view from your family's factory is nuts!.png S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 looking at main street.png S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 I've never felt this close with anyone.png S1e4 gideon touching mabel's hair.png S1e4 don't do that ever again gideon.png S1e4 Smiling.png S1e4 I swear on my lucky bolo tie.png S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png First date S1e4 back porch.png S1e4 playing videogames together.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 Mabel puffing her hair.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 mabel on floor.png S1e4 restaurant.png S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e4 jean luc with gideon.png S1e4 at the restaurant.png S1e4 Ooh lala oui oui!.png Stan doesn't approve S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 gideon newspaper.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 stan says WHATTTT.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png S1e4 This ends right now.png s1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1e4 stan's car in front of gideon's house.png S1e4 gideon mail.png S1e4 stan trying to look inside.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 Bud looks mad.png S1e4 Why Stanford Pines.png S1e4 Out of the way Bud.png S1e4 You must come in for coffee.png S1e4 All the way from Columbia.png S1e4 living room.png S1e4 Bud is proud of his home.png S1e4 Stan looks like an actual old man.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 Bud holding cups.png S1e4 Bud relaxing.png S1e4 stan knocking a pillow off.png S1e4 bud talks to stan.png S1e4 The Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy.png S1e4 stan target.png S1e4 Bud and Stan.png S1e4 Pool are profits.png Breaking up with Gideon S1e4 gideon has finished his meal.png S1e4 unhappy mabel.png S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 a macaw is coming!.png S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4 two three four.png S1e4 mabel gideon date.png S1e4 couple at table.png S1e4 cook and waiter.png S1e4 please say you'll go.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 old lady.png S1e4 unnamed doctor.png S1e4 people want mabel to say yes.png S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 he asked me out again!.png S1e4 it's not that easy dipper.png S1e4 dating in the moonlight.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 this is not what mabel expected.png S1e4 NO i mean yes.png S1e4 mcgucket joins in.png S1e4 what about soulmate.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 you can't say no to fireworks.png S1e4 mabel watching the fireworks.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4 mabel talking to herself.png S1e4 she was in the friend zone.png S1e4 then gideon pulled her into the romance zone.png S1e4 marrying gideon isn't great news.png S1e4 mabel is terrified.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 mabel screaming and running out of the room.png S1e4 mabel in sweater town.png S1e4 mabel doesn't want to come out of sweater town.png S1e4 you will.png S1e4 dipper nodding.png S1e4 ok alright hug.png S1e4 dipper mabel hug.png S1e4 the club.png S1e4 inside the Club.png S1e4 dipper coughing.png S1e4 that's a long menu.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 eye twitches.png S1e4 eye twitches 2.png S1e4 you're not gonna like freak out or anything.png S1e4 gideon's angry face.png S1e4 he has long eyelashes.png S1e4 thumbs up huh.png S1e4 thumbs up indeed.png S1e4 mabel is waiting for dipper.png S1e4 don't worry mabel.png Gideon's revenge S1e4 lights on.png S1e4 gideon's bed.png S1e4 Bill cameo.png S1e4 the candle is floating.png S1e4 light bulbs.png S1e4 psychic powers.png S1e4 Angry Gideon.png S1e4 buy or sell you.png S1e4 fair enough.png s1e4 Gideons Door.png S1e4 burning picture.png S1e4 soos playing with the twins.png S1e4 soos and a pillow.png S1e4 attack soos' stomach.png S1e4 mabel talking.png S1e4 aw man.png S1e4 toby determined.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 there i did your dirty work.png S1e4 shandra jimenez's number.png S1e4 dipper is almost there.png S1e4 412 Gopher Road.png S1e4 Address on the notepad.png S1e4 Blank sweater.png S1e4 hello.png S1e4 dipper leaving.png S1e4 who shut the door.png S1e4 dipper bangs on the door.png S1e4 lights start turning on.png S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png S1e4 unhappy dipper says gideon.png S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png S1e4 You turned her against me!.png S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 MS gift shop.png S1e4 wendy i need some advice.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 mabel is thinking.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png s1e4 mabel bike.png S1e4 wendy ignores the call.png S1e4 run for your life dipper!.png S1e4 the cabinet.png S1e4 his head hurts.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 gideon blunt object.png S1e4 Dipper with a bat.png S1e4 you are a cute little guy.png S1e4 dipper running with a bat.png S1e4 gideon levitates dipper.png S1e4 i'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again.png S1e4 oh no dipper.png S1e4 mabel sees them.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 the lamb shears drop.png S1e4 beginning breakup.png S1e4 choking dipper.png S1e4 wouldn't you like that.png S1e4 puppy eyes.png S1e4 gideon's amulet 2.png S1e4 mabel pulling the amulet off.png S1e4 no not really.png S1e4 dipper is free.png S1e4 dipper catches the amulet.png S1e4 gideon pushing dipper.png S1e4 mabel calling her brother.png S1e4 breaking through the window.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 punching each other.png S1e4 Dipper and Gideon.png S1e4 they're saved.png S1e4 they are both in the air.png S1e4 mabel with amulet.png S1e4 mabel breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 on the ground.png S1e4 amulet destruction.png S1e4 gideon both hands pointing.png S1e4 bruised dipper.png Ending S1e4 stan signing the papers.png S1e4 this is living.png S1e4 knocking on the painting.png S1e4 Cheers.png S1e4 cheers stan and bud.png S1e3 gideon is home.png S1e4 Bud say hi to Gideon.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 gideon threatening stan.png S1e4 Bud scared of his own son.png S1e4 Bud before ripping the contract.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 Bud and Gideon are mad at Stan.png S1e4 bud trying to stop stan.png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 hanging up the painting.png S1e4 Gideon.png S1e4 stan says gideon.png S1e4 stan talking about gideon.png S1e4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4 overhead living room.png S1e4 ending shack view.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 making mabel doll.png S1e4 mabel doll.png S1e4 making stan doll.png S1e4 stan doll.png S1e4 making dipper doll.png S1e4 dipper doll.png S1e4 gideon's amulet bookpage.png S1e4 book 2.png S1e4 not done yet.png S1e4 bezazzle soos.png S1e4 soos is covered in sequins.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 Your all fired.png Promotional video S1e4 Gideon advertisement Miscellaneous Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg ru:Рука, качающая Мэйбл/Галерея es:La mano que mece a Mabel/Galería Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries